The present invention is directed to a valve that can be used for unloading or loading tanks, for example, railroad tank cars and tank trucks.
It is known in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,776 to provide a mobile tank with a tank valve and operator, both of which are positioned internally of the tank, and are therefore less subject to being damaged particularly if the tank is subjected to an accident.
The present invention is directed to an improved internal tank valve with improvements in the valve and operator to provide a quick acting and self-locking cam valve. In addition, an improved valve operator is provided which is simpler, less expensive and more easily repaired.